Secrets are made for revelations
by ayalan
Summary: Cuddy and House are dating, and everyone is about to find out. Rated M for some language, and a bit just tiny bit of sexual acts.


Summery: Cuddy and House are dating, and everyone is about to find out

Summery: Cuddy and House are dating, and everyone is about to find out.

CUDDY'S HOUSE, 6AM.

It's early morning, Cuddy is sleeping soundly, her breathes are steady and smooth. She is lying on her side, facing the rest of the bed. Curled up and relaxed, this is the most peaceful she could ever get.

On the other side of the bed, lies a man. His breathes are long and deep, he is lying on his back. Not a bad thought in his dream, not a pain in his body. Right now, he is fine. This is the happiest he could ever be.

She is feeling safe. She can feel his hand lying on top of hers. She doesn't want him to move it away. She wants to feel his hand, his body, next to her forever. Years of being alone led her to know this is a fragile situation.

He is feeling loved. He is sleeping when his hand is laid on top of hers, afraid of letting her go. Afraid once the physical contact removed, she will run from him. Years of self hatred led him to think he is a wild beast in need to be tamed.

Slowly she is waking up. Her eyes are opening, examining the man lying beside her. Her first reaction is a smile. A sweet smile that is saved only for those who are lucky and worthy enough. Then, she moves a bit closer to her man, kissing his lips gently, his neck, his chest and back to his lips again.

He is waking up. The sound of her breathes, the touch of her lips her gaze, makes him wake up with a smile. He wraps his hands around her back, wanting to feel her body again, to know it is real. He takes her in his hands and kisses her deeply, passionately.

There is no doubt they are in love.

"Good morning Greg" She whispered with a smile.

"Good morning Lisa" he answered.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Great." She yawned, "Too bad we can't stay in bed forever." She added, and tried to get herself up from the bed.

"Well, technically we can. You are the boss, remember?" he smirked, and grabbed her hand so she won't get up.

"Greg, you know I'd love to do that, but I have responsibility" She said and tried to get away from his grip.

"Yeah, yeah tell me something new." He dismissed her, and pushed her in one strong grip back into the bed. She sighed, but accepted her destiny. She knew House wouldn't let her go without a fight, and in the end she'd lose anyway. So why would she refuse something that is going to be oh so wonderful.

"Ok, Greg, but I'm warning you, only ten more minutes and then we're up!" She said with a playful but bossy voice.

"Oh! That gives us plenty of time for a quickie!" He laughed, knowing he had won again.

Ten minutes and two orgasms away, they both got up and ready for work.

Cuddy had ordered House to wait at least ten minutes after she had already gone to work, before he will leave. She didn't want everyone to know about them yet, and if House will come to work in time, it will make everyone suspicious. Of course, that was a demand that House didn't mind following.

Before Cuddy went out the door, she went over to House. Quickly she grabbed him by the back of his neck, and kissed him long and passionately as if she was trying to swallow him. He didn't seem to mind her being so "intruding" and reached for her right breast. Cuddy shivered a bit, but she knew she definitely had no time for more foreplay now.

She removed his hand and disconnected herself from him. "See you later" she murmured, smiled, and left her house.

THE HOSPITAL. NOON.

Cuddy sat in her office, trying to work. She had been busy since the morning with a board meeting and now that it was over, she was sitting back in her office, trying to keep herself busy. She had so many files and folders needing her attention, and yet all she could think about was House. She desperately wanted to see him, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that as soon as she would come into his office she would jump all over him, without being able to control herself.

Before their relationship started, Cuddy would have seen him at least three times by now. But she knew she had to wait. "If only Wilson didn't have his stupid birthday party today, me and House could have stayed in bed for hours" she thought and pouted.

House sat in his office, trying to solve his case. After sending his ducklings to run a few tests and try a few dangerous treatments, he was sitting back in his office trying to think. His patient was very sick. He wasn't about to die at any moment, but yet, House couldn't concentrate; all he could think about, was Cuddy. He desperately wanted to see her, but he knew it was a bad idea to come over now. Usually he wouldn't be the type of a guy who cared about other people needs, but with her, he just didn't want to screw it up.

Before their relationship started, Cuddy would have come to yell at him at least three times by now. But he knew the exact reason she was staying away. "If only Wilson didn't have his useless birthday party today, me and Cuddy could have fucked for hours" he thought and shook his head.

THE SAME HOSPITAL, A FEW HOURS LATER.

It was almost 5pm, the hour she was waiting for since she left the house in the morning. She knew that at 5am, even as a busy hospital administrator she can drop whatever she was doing, and escape for her lover's strong arms. It's not that she didn't like her job; in fact it was her whole life before. But now, she felt as she had to catch up on all the time she missed with House when she has only been his friend and his boss.

So, at exactly a minute to 5, Cuddy ran to House's office, bumping into at least a dozen doctors who all seemed to be needing her help. She told all of them, that she has an emergency and can't help them right now,

She didn't bother knocking on House's door, or breathing, she just stormed in. It took her less than ten seconds to see Foreman was sitting right there, staring at her, not understanding what's happening. And exactly five more, to yell at him to go outside right away. Foreman stood up, still shocked and left the room. Now they were all alone, like they both wanted.

Cuddy literally jumped on House, pressing her lips on to his, her tongue penetrating his mouth, kissing him violently and passionately. It didn't take House long to follow and make his own moves, caressing her bottom, her back, pushing her as close as he could to his own body, wanting to feel even inch of her.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

Cuddy Jumped and disconnected herself from House's grip. She blushed from the surprise and the anger at the rude person who dared to bother them like that (Well, at least until she remembered again where she was). House was surprised as well. Surprised Cuddy let this interruption bother her. He held her once again and kissed her neck. Cuddy moaned. She loved when he kissed her at that spot. It almost made her forget about the person at the door, until they heard the knock again. Cuddy managed to get away once again and walk to the door "this could be important Greg" she said and opened the door.

Before Cuddy was standing one confused Dr. Wilson trying to understand why the hell it took them so long to open the door, and why the hell it was even locked.

"What do you want?" Cuddy was trying to avoid Wilson's questioning look, without giving too much away. "Why was the door locked..? What's going on here?". "Cuddy and I were going to have sex." House said simply. "Riiiiiight." Wilson didn't buy it. "Just, both of you be at my place at 8pm." He added and left.

House couldn't help himself and smirked gleefully. He tried to get a hold on Cuddy again, but she managed not to let him. Instead, she laughed and teased House playfully. "I have to go, but I'll see you later tonight, be prepared." She winked, and left the room.

WILSON'S HOUSE (the noun, not the person) 8PM.

Everyone came to Wilson's 43rd birthday party: The old ducklings, the new ducklings and some other hospital staff House never paid attention to. As he knocked on Wilson's door, House's mind was wondering between the thoughts of "Who are those losers who have birthday parties and invite the same boring people they work with everyday" to "I can't wait to undress Lisa from her skimpy little dress" (though he just guessed, about the dress). The second thought though, took over his mind a little bit, as he didn't even notice when the door was opened. "House! You look… happy." Wilson said, with yet more surprised not understanding at all what was going on with his friend, and wondering how it was even possible for House not to spill it all out yet. "Oh Hi, ehh.. Happy birthday" House said distractedly while handing Wilson the gift he brought him, and coming into the living room.

House's eyes were looking around the room, searching for his loved one. He didn't care for anyone else at the moment; she was all he could think about.

Then he spotted her. She was standing next to someone he couldn't recognize. Smiling, confident, just the way he had grown to love her. She was wearing a bright white strapless dress. Very simple, yet flattering her beautiful body in every way it could. House also noticed Cuddy wasn't wearing a bra. He smiled at the idea and went over to her. "Dr. House! What a surprise to see you here! I thought you wouldn't make it." She teased. "Well, I thought about skipping this silly event, but I figured that if I won't come Wilson will never give me his money again." He smirked. Cuddy smiled, and grabbed him by his pocket, in order to sit him down, totally forgetting about the poor person she was talking to before. House obligated and sat closer than he thought was even possible.

It wasn't too long before everyone was sitting at the table. House and Cuddy sat next to Cameron and her boy, while in front of them sat Wilson, with whoever he was seeing at the time. Cuddy's hand was resting on House's good thigh. Touching, and not touching. Teasing, testing, near his manhood. House's hand was busy as well when it "mistakenly" wondered around Cuddy's ass. They were talking, giggling among themselves, and they haven't noticed when Wilson was telling them a story about a patient, or calling their names about twenty times. Until finally, Cuddy noticed he was saying something. "Can you repeat the last thing you said? Sorry, but I just wasn't paying attention." She giggled and looked at House's beautiful blue eyes, forgetting about Wilson again.

"What is going with you people today?!" he started yelling, until finally (!!) he realized: "Oh… my… god!! It can't be. YOU TWO?! TOGETHER?!" he practically screamed. Everyone at the table forgot what they were talking about, and turned around to look at the embarrassed (yet happy) couple.

"Yes, it's true." Cuddy said, in her confident way.

As it was said, she turned around to look at House again. Forgetting any inhibitions about being sexual in front of her employees, she just took House's head and kissed him deeply in front of everyone's shocked looks.

THE END.


End file.
